corazon de luzcorazon oscuro
by sara-sakaii
Summary: sakura es la nueva alumna...y sasuke es un exelente basquevolista...ella quiere intentar ser amiga pero el por quedar bien bien con sus amigos la tratara pesimo ...o como dice el que es una molestio  sep lo se pesimo summary pero espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Corazón de luz…a corazón oscuro

Me llamo sakura haruno y en este momento me dirijo a mi nueva escuela, me acabo de mudar y debo agregar que hasta aquí todo me ha agradado, mi casa es muy cómoda y mis vecinos muy agradables.

-sakura, estas nerviosa-pregunto mi padre, conduciendo

-no, estoy emocionada y contenta-aclare con una sonrisa

-excelente-el también sonrió- ya llegamos-dijo, el mi madre estaban muy orgullosos de mi, soy una persona muy amable y estudiosa.

La escuela era muy grande (-como la de shakugan no shana o ranma XD), una chica se coloco enfrente mío, era rubia y ojos aguamarina, detrás de ella había una de cabellos negros.

-hola soy ino, ella es hinata, somos las encargadas de presentar a los novatos- me dijo la tal ino, luego me hablo en el oído-la verdad es que estamos castigadas pero tu has como si fuéramos las encargadas –hice una sonrisita y me dijo que la siguiera- te mostrare las cosas en el receso, es que ya estamos por entrar a clases, estas en 3 "c", al igual que yo y hinata-caminábamos hacia el salón

-i…ino es hinata y yo – le corrigió hinata tímidamente

-y yo que dije-dijo ino entrando al salón y sentándose en su pupitre

-lo…lo dijiste al revés-tartamudeaba la oji perla.

Las chicas eran muy divertidas, podría decir que ya eran como mis amigas, me senté en uno de los pupitres vació, el salón estaba casi vació, había una chica de cabellos rojos, una de café y otra rubia, parte de hinata e ino y además no había ningún chico, excepto uno que estaba en el rincón otro de cabellos rojos.

-oye ino, quien es el colorado del fondo –pregunte

-es gaara es frió y callado, un excelente basquebolista , pero no te acerques es muy desagradable, aquella de falda mini es karin, también te recomiendo que no te juntes con ella es una zorra, la rubia es temari hermana de gaara, ella es amigable un poco histérica pero es buena, la compañera es tentem ella es algo ruda- me aclaro ino – oye donde te sentaste-me pregunto

-allí-señalando-al lado de la ventana

-sakura sal de…-ino me iba a decir algo pero miro hacia la puerta-tarde-susurro.

-sakura saca tu mochila, allí se sienta- alguien interrumpió a hinata

- allí me siento yo –una voz fría y varonil se escucho detrás de mí, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos negros como la noche y un cabellos azabache azulado

-soy sakura haruno- dije, pensé que podría llevarme bien con el chico, aunque todos nos miraban.

-no me interesa, solo saca tu mochila de mi asiento y buscate otro lugar-me dijo, tenia unas ganas de gritarle pero, esa no seria la sakura de siempre, así que obedecí, el me miro al parecer enojado.

-el es sasuke…uchiha, es mejor que no lo hables, se cree mucho además de ser hermoso, es el capitán de baloncesto…jeje ven siéntate aquí, al lado de hinata -le sonreí me senté y ino comenzó a hablar-el rubio es naruto uzumaki el es la energía del grupo y muy torpe , el callado de cabellos largos es neji hiuga, primo de hinata, es como sasuke pero este no se cree tanto, bueno el de al lado es sai…sasori y tienes que conocer al ex–alumno hermano de sasuke…itachi…ese tío esta como quiere-me dijo ino

- igual de asqueroso y engreído como el- yo miraba a sasuke, ese chico ya no era de mi agrado

-itachi nada que ver…es todo lo contrario, pero físicamente son parecidos-ino con corazones en los ojos . -

-creí que te gustaba sai- le dijo hinata con burla

-calla, quieres que todos te escuchen- grito la rubia muy furiosa, al minuto se calmo y comenzó a reír.

Llego el maestro y llamo: sasuke uchiha, castigado junto a hinata e ino

Susurre a ino- ino que hiciste con hinata, que lió se mandaron-le pregunte

-golpee a karin y hinata le tiro con una carpeta a tsunade-sama –me dijo mirando al sensei- sakura-me susurro golpeando el hombro para que mirara al frente, cundo mire me encontré con el sensei* acaso tengo que conocer a la gente así ¬¬ *

-usted debe ser haruno sakura, soy ibito-yo tragué saliva-porque no pasa al frente y nos dice a todos lo que estaba hablando

-yo…yo…yo…-tartamudeaba que asta me parecía a hinata *que hombre feo, me asusta*

-castigada x hablar en clases, junto a ino, hinata y uchiha-me dijo-nani? Yo no he hecho nada-proteste levantándome del asiento

-osa contradecirme –se notaba frió y su mirada daba miedo

-ya cayense-alguien grito…mire hacia atrás ,dondde venia el grito y era…

continuara? Bueno eso depende de ustedes lectores ^^ , si quieren que suba el cap 2 dejen comentarios plisss

arigato

suerte!


	2. cap 2

Arigato x los rr ^^ muchas gracias

Ikuto: solo rr …das lastima sara …y x q sara antes era lexden

Jesse: es que ahora le gusta sara de mermaid melody

Yo: siempre me gusto sara de mermaid melody pero el lexden me aburrio jeje y rr es muy valioso para mi…eso siegnifica que a alguien le gusto wiiiii

Ikuto: estas reeeeeeeeee loca…..locaaaaaaaaaaa ….

Corazón de luz…corazón oscuro

2da parte

ya cállense-alguien grito, mire hacia atrás y era el chico colorado del fondo * Hawai que voz tiene*-dejen de gritar, me tienen arto-volvió a gritar –usted profesor cicatriz me tiene arto, no lo soporto mas-se levanto del asiento – me iré a dirección, estoy castigado verdad? Bien porque ya me desahogue- y salio del salón, todos quedamos boquiabierta o sorprendidos con lo que había dicho gaara

-mejor comencemos con la clase-dijo el sensei

Pov susuke

Salía del salón de entrenamiento, junto a mi equipo, esta mañana fue dura pero pronto tendremos un partido así que hay que prepararnos, cuando salí de las duchas el dobe me llamo

-sasuke apurate que llagaremos tarde –me gritaba el dobe *desde cuando se preocupa por las clases de ibito*

-el entrenamiento fue duro- me decía neji, yo conteste con un "hmp" –no se puede hablar contigo –me dijo y se marcho, alguien se me colgó de la espalda.

-sasukito te extrañe-me dijo alguien besándome

-suéltame Karen-ella me corrigió con un "karin"-molestia principal

Me solté de karin y en los pasillos buscaba al dobe

-dobe ven- pero nadie venia y lo peor es que estaba con karin, cuando alguien la empujo.

-lo siento no te vi zo….Karen-dijo una rubia

-karin-dijo esta muy enojada-celosa cerdito, celosa que estoy con sasukito

-no estoy celosa, zorra de callejón, uchiha menor no me interesa –haciéndole frente a karin.

*oh genial peleas de mujeres…otra cosa peor no podía pasar ¬¬* pensé y en ese corto pensamiento karin y la rubia ya se estaban golpeando-oigan deténganse-alguien agarro a la rubia

-ino detente –dijo otra chica pero de cabellos negros, ya me acorde es hinata y la rubia es ino…están en mi clase

-hinata agarrala-le ordene y yo agarre a karin , la coloque en mi hombro y ella golpeaba para poder escapar y golpear a ino

pov Sara (ósea yo)

-hinata suéltame suéltame-decía ino –voy a matar a esa zorra

-ino ya calmate-soltándola-solo calmate

-estoy calmada, estoy calmada –dijo y se fue corriendo

-ino espera, tsunade-dijo hinata-la golpee, fue un accidente

-nani?-dijo ino sorprendida y parando para quedar justo con hinata hablando detenidamente explicando lo que había sucedido

pov sasuke

Deje a karin en una banca- sasukito perdón…veras yo –no quería escucharla así que la ignore y seguí mi camino, estaba frustrado-donde esta el dobe-se me fue la paciencia y golpee uno de los casilleros de alguien.

-golpeando las cosas uchiha…si tan solo fueras la mitad de lo que es tu hermano…-la vieja tsunade con un hielo en el ojo, se retito y a los minutos llego naruto y los otros –ya era hora donde estaban?

-buscándote, tenemos que entrar al salón quedan cinco minutos –me dijo sai-eres un distraído uchiha

-tu siempre molestando sai –me junte con ellos y caminamos hacia las clases, cuando llegue había una mochila rosa en mi asiento *que carazos *pensé, y la chica de cabellos chicle junto a ino y hinata, me acerque a ellas y hinata estaba hablando-allí me siento yo-interrumpí lo que iba a decir hinata, la chica de rosa chicle me miro ,tenia unos ojos jade y una sonrisa en su rostro *ya no me agrada* -soy haruno sakura –con esa sonrisa me dijo –no me interesa solo saca tu mochila –le dije frió y sin apuro, bueno la verdad con apuro porque quería sentarme ,ella obedeció, saco su mochila y se sentó junto a hinata.

-que frió eres teme-me dijo naruto mientras se sentaba detrás mío en su pupitre –al menos le hubieras dicho "bienvenida"

-calo le diré "bienvenida al infierno porque eso es lo que es esta escuela, los maestros una porquería y en especial ibito, cara cicatrizada-dije alterado

-uchiha…castigado-oí la voz de ibito, me había escuchado, en eso mire a naruto *date por cadáver*

-nani? Yo no he hecho nada –oí la voz chillona de esa chica nueva, ibito le contesto y la castigo *hoy el sensei se levanto con el pie izquierdo*-pensé de ibito

-cállense-alguien grito y era gaara, esa voz endemoniada la reconocería a leguas, comenzó a gritarle a ibito, yo sabia que gaara odia a ibito tanto como yo pero gritarle así, es como para llevarte a la silla eléctrica.

Cuando comenzó la clase nos dieron prueba sorpresa, sakura no la hizo, le dieron chanze, maldita molestia, me sabia todo, sin presumir, pero igual me molestaba que yo la hiciera y ella no.

Cuando llego la hora del reseso todos salimos corriendo de clase…

Continuara? Bueno como dije antes depende de ustedes y de mi cabeza jejeej …suerte!

Los kiere sara-sakaii ^.^ nos leemos

Muchas gracias a : sabaku no lola

setsuna17

Pamys-Chan


End file.
